Close Yet Far
by Racecar Backwards
Summary: sora and co. are 16 riku's 17. when sora finally gets kiari to go out with him some old quoteunquote friends return and he has bad news after that. please r&r. 1st fic no flames pls.
1. Dream come True

**COULDN'T COME UP WITH A GOOD NAME**

Ch.1

"Hey."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not much." This was a lie. There was something big going on at the time. I just didn't want to voice it. But I'll say it now. There was a girl I was in love with from school. Her name was Kiari. My name is Sora.

"I know something's wrong. I'm not a retard." My friend Riku said. "Spill it."

"Okay fine" I said "You know Kiari right?"

"Yeah. Why?" he replied.

"Well I kinda… umm… sorta…" I stumbled over my words.

"You like her doncha Sora?" Riku asked. He always was good at finishing sentences for other people.

"Yeah." I said, looking at the ground. "Don't tell anyone OK?"

"My lips are sealed" Riku's good at keeping secrets.

"They'd better be" I threatened.

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, just like all afternoons on Destiny Islands.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Riku inquired.

"I was thinking of dropping by Kiari's and Namine's houses and just hang out, maybe go for a swim?" I replied.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Riku said.

We got to Namine's house and knocked on the door. We heard her voice from inside, "Who is it?" She always has been shy.

"It's Sora and Riku." I told her.

The door opened and Namine was standing there. "Hi guys. What's up?"

"Not much" Riku and I said simultaneously.

"Wanna come down to the beach for a while?" Riku asked her.

"Sure" she replied. "Will it be just us or is Kiari coming too?"

"We were going to her house next." I said to her.

"OK" she said "let's go!" She started walking ahead of us and Riku was staring at her as she walked past him, like he was mesmerized.

"Uhh… Riku?" I tried snapping him out of it. "What are you staring at?"

"Huh? What? You say something Sora?" He asked.

"I said what the hell are you staring at?" I repeated.

"Oh. Nothing. It's nothing." He said shaking his silver hair from his face.

"You were staring at Namine, weren't you?" I inquired.

"WHAT! NO! WHAT EVER GAVE YOU THAT IDEA!" Riku freaked out when I said this.

"Cuz you were looking right at her" I said

"If you tell anyone I like Namine I **_will _**kill you." Riku threatened.

"Relax, will ya? As long as you don't let my secret slip, yours will stay safe too." I reassured him.

"Thanks" Riku said.

"COME ON GUYS! YA WAITING ON A BUS BACK THERE?" We heard Namine yell from a good 100 feet away.

"WE'RE COMING!" I yelled back. "Let's go, dude."

_Knock, knock _"Anyone home? It's Sora."

Kiari opened the door. "Hey guys. What's up?

"Not a lot. Wanna come down to the beach for a while?" I asked her.

"Sure, just let me get my bathing suit." She said

_'Kiari in a bikini.' _I couldn't help but think of how hot she would look.

In about 45 seconds she came back out in a 2-piece bikini. Her beauty left me breathless. "Let's go guys."

When Kiari walked down towards the beach, Namine said, "Hey, Riku and Sora."

"Yeah?" we both replied.

"I heard everything you guys said back there about me and Kiari."

"WHAT!" We both yelled.

"So then you know that I…" Riku began

"That you love me? Yeah." She said

"And that I…" I said.

"That you love Kiari." Namine finished.

"Oh damn it." I said. Namine walked away. I looked at Riku. "Do you know what this means? She's gonna tell Kiari. That's not cool!"

"Calm down, man. Namime would never do that" He replied. "Hey, she's whispering something in Kiari's ear."

I looked over to them. And Riku was right. "NOOOOOOO!" I screamed. I ran towards them. Kiari looked at me. "Kiari… it's true. I really do love you."

She had a puzzled expression on her face. "You love me?"

I was confused. "But I thought… but you were saying… OH CRAP! What did you say, Namine?"

"Oh," she said, "I was saying 'I'm pretending to tell you a big secret so that Sora will run over here and reveal… a big secret.' Hee hee."

I just completely lost it. "GODAMMIT NAMINE! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO F…"

Kiari cut me off. "Sora, relax. I love you too."

I was totally surprised. "You… I'm sorry, what?"

"I said I love you too" she repeated.

I was smiling. I let out a small laugh. "Heh" Kiari hugged me. _'Oh my god. I have a girlfriend.' _I was thinking. We stood there hugging for a good 20 seconds before she let go of me.

"So are we gonna swim or not?" she said. And with that, she ran over and jumped into the water.

Riku walked over. "What'd I miss? I was in the bathroom."

Namine was glad to tell him, "Well, you missed the first few minutes of Sora and Kiari's new relationship."

"Oh well," he said, "I saw it coming anyway."

"Oh, Riku?"

"Yeah?"

She walked up close to him. "I love you too." And kissed him on the cheek. He fell on his ass in disbelief.

"I _didn't _see that one coming."

a/n: thnx 4 reading. If its not good I kno that already R&R please!


	2. Old Friends

Couldn't Think Of a Good Title

Ch.2

Thnx for taking time out of your busy days to read this, guys.

Sora's POV

I don't own kingdom hearts. There. I said it. Are you happy now?

I woke up the next morning at about 9:30 to my radio (which was blasting "Welcome to Paradise" by Green Day) still dumbstruck about what happened the day before. I got out of bed eager to see Kairi again. I put on a blue t-shirt with black shorts and my Airwalk skate shoes. On my way out the door I grabbed a cereal bar and my skate board and headed out the door as I shouted "See you later Mom!" It was still a little early to go over to Kairi's house, so I decided to go to the skate park. (a/n: in this story Sora can skate) On my way to the skate park, a gloved hand reached out from an alley and grabbed my mouth to stop me from screaming. 'This mugger is about to get his ass kicked' I thought. When I tried to break free, he held on tight and I couldn't get away! 'OH SHIT!' I screamed to myself.

"We meet again key bearer." Said a cold voice from under a hood. I recognized it immediately. The man pulled his hood back and, just as I thought, it was my old enemy, Axel.

Without hesitation he pulled out his blade ring and just as he was about to strike, a voice behind him said, "Wait."

Axel froze, and I couldn't move either "Dammit, I'm trying to kill my nemesis here. Now let go of me." Axel said. I was confused.

"Let's torture him first." The voice said.

I managed to get my mouth free, but Axel still had a grip around my throat. "Who the hell are you?" I choked out the words.

The figure pulled back his hood, revealing two grey, soulless eyes and long brown, ruffled hair. "My name is Karyan, and I'm here to help Axel kill you."

"Karyan?" I asked, "And I thought my name was stupid."

"SHUT UP!" He screamed angrily.

"Looks like I hit a soft spot." I said.

"Okay Axel, kill him now" Karyan ordered.

"With pleasure" Axel replied.

He was just about to finish me when I said "BLIZZARD!" and froze his hand, allowing me to escape.

"YOU LITTLE ASSWIPE!" He screamed at me.

"Hey, don't lose your _cool_… Okay, bad joke." I said as I pulled out my Keyblade.

Axel melted the ice on his hand with his fire energy. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He yelled. "Ya know, Karyan, you could help me here."

"Fine" he replied.

"What's your power, ice? No wait, gravity?" I asked him

"Wrong" Karyan said. He held out his hand and I suddenly couldn't move. "I can stop my enemies where they stand, or speed myself up."

"Well guess what?" I asked. "So can I. HASTE!" Suddenly a burst of speed came over me and I ran behind the duo and kicked Axel in the face just as he turned around. He flew backwards probably 6 feet.

Karyan ran to his aid "AXY!"

I stood there, confused. I said, "Did you just call him 'Axy'?"

Karyan ignored me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine" Axel replied as he got up.

"Are you sure? Because I can-"

"I said I'm fine."

"Is this what I think it is?" I asked. "Are you two gay with each other?"

"Thanks for letting him find out." Axel said.

"Sorry" Karyan said, looking at the ground

"That's okay" Axel said "He won't live to tell anyone."

"Holy crap." I said. "I was thinking you'd get with Larxane."

"She died. Kinda glad too, she was a bitch." Axel replied.

"Are we gonna talk or fight?" I asked.

Without reply, Axel and Karyan ran towards me. Axel attacked first with his bade rings "EAT THIS YOU LITTLE PUNK!" I dodged the attack.

"I've kicked your ass before, I'll do it again!" I exclaimed. Little did I know, Karyan was right behind me with a katana, about to strike.

"DIE!" he screamed. I turned around and got a slash to my left hand

"AHHH! DAMN YOU!" I screamed. Then I felt a foot go into my spine. "GAHH! There's no way this is fair!" Axel then brought me to the ground. I was dead for sure.

Axel smirked, "You can kill him."

"Sweet" Karyan said. He put his foot on my chest so I wouldn't run away. Karyan raised his sword, ready to thrust. Just as he was about to finish me off, he stopped. "I… can't do it." He lowered his sword.

I took this opportunity, stuck out my hand and yelled "FIRE!" Karyan flew backwards, I got up and saw Axel trying to escape. "No you don't." I conjured up my Keyblade. "STRIKE RAID!" The Keyblade went into his back. He fell to the ground, dead.

"NOOOOO!" Karyan screamed. I turned around and summoned my Keyblade. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" He screamed.

"Bring it on!" I yelled back. I ran at him, jumped, and tried to stab him. He dodged, grabbed my arm and punched me in the stomach. "GAHH! Now you've pushed me too far, pal! HASTAGA!" I ran behind Karyan, stealing his katana on the way, and stabbed him in the stomach.

"No way." He choked out. "I don't believe this." Those were his last words. Then everything went black.

a/n thnx 4 reading. Pls review. Reviewsmotivation.


	3. Bad News

**COULDN'T THINK OF A GOOD TITLE**

**Ch.3**

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did. But I don't. Boo-hoo.

Sora's POV

I was walking down the beach at sunset with Kairi. We sat down on the edge of the pier. She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers. "Sora" she said.

"Yea?" I replied.

"Sora" she repeated

"Yea, Kairi?" I asked again.

"Sora come on, wake up."

"Huh?" I was now lying in my bed, looking up at Kairi and the others.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Me and Namine found you passed out on the sidewalk and dragged you

here." Riku said. "Were you drinking or something?"

"No I wasn't drinking." I said as I sat up.

"Ya sure? Cuz you might have gotten so pissed you don't remember."

"Screw you." I snapped.

"Quit being so mean, Riku." Kairi said to him. "Are you okay, baby?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just got a headache." I replied.

"What happened anyway?" Namine asked.

"Axel and Karyan happened." I said.

"Okaaayyy." Riku said. "And I thought _you _had a dumb name.'"

"That's what I said." I told him. "I killed them both anyway. By the way, how long have I been out?"

"About 8 or 9 hours." Kairi told me.

"And she's been sitting next to you the whole time." Riku added.

I looked over at Kairi. "Thanks, Kai."

"No problem." She responded and then she hugged me.

I then noticed Riku and Namine were holding hands "Hey, when did you two start dating?"

I got a reply from Namine, "About five minutes after you started dating Kairi."

"Oh. That's kinda weird." I said.

My mom walked into the room. "Oh Sora, you're finally awake!" she ran over to the bed and hugged, actually she squeezed me so tight, I could barely breathe.

"Mom! choke I …need …air! choke"

She finally let go of me and said, "Are you okay? Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

"I'm ok, Mom" I said.

She just kept on going, "Maybe I can get you some medicine."

"MOM!" she stopped talking, "I'm fine"

"Oh" she said "Why didn't you say something?"

"I did."

"Ummm…" My mom was always like this. "Anyway, I have great news!

"Finally, _good_ news." Famous last words.

"We're MOVING!" she said.

"What was that?" I said.

"I said we're moving." she repeated "Isn't it great? We already bought a house on Dream Island."

"……" I was _pissed off._ "Yeah, that's great." I said sarcastically.

Fooled, my mom left the room and closed the door behind her. Kairi spoke after a minute of silence. "What the hell just happened?"

"Wow." Riku and Namine said simultaneously.

I was staring at the floor with a dumb look on my face. "Figures." I said

"Something good finally happens and we fucking MOVE! This is my luck."

"NO! You can't move!" Kairi yelled, throwing her arms around me. "You

have to stay here, with us! With me."

"I'm sorry Kairi. You know I don't have a say in this." I put my arm around her shoulder and held her tight. "I'm sorry."

"I'm gonna miss you so much." She said. She began to cry.

"I'll miss you, too." I said.

Riku walked over to us. "Don't say your goodbyes yet. We've got time to do stuff before he moves."

"He's right you guys. MOM! WHEN ARE WE MOVING?" I yelled down the stairs.

"A WEEK FROM TODAY!" was my answer.

"Damn, I was hoping we'd have more time than that." I said under my breath. "Okay, guys. We got a week. Let's make it count. What should we do first?"

"It's your decision." Namine said.

"Yeah, you should be used to thinking on your feet by now," Riku said.

"Good point." I retorted. "What to do?"

The four of us left the house and walked down the street towards the other island. We got into our boats and rowed over. When we got there, I got up and helped Kairi out of her boat and we walked across the bridge to the small island with the bent poupu tree. I reached up into its leaves and grabbed a poupu fruit.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked.

"I propose a vow," I replied, cutting the fruit into fourths with my Keyblade.

"that we'll never forget each other, no matter how far away we are."

"I like that idea." Kairi said.

"A vow of friendship." Riku said as he held up his piece.

"Of destiny." I said, holding up mine.

"Of love." Kairi said. She held her piece up.

"Of our memories of each other." Namine said, putting her piece in the air.

"So… do we eat these?" Riku asked.

"No," I said. "we keep them somewhere that we'll see them every day and remember our vow."

"Good plan." Kairi said.

"It's gonna feel weird not having you around, Sora." Riku said.

"You guys can live without me." I replied.

"Yeah, but it'll _really_ boring." Namine said.

I chuckled. "Well then, we better make the best out of this last week we have together." I said, smirking.

A/N: sorry it took so long to update. School really sucks. I'm writing this at like 4 in the morning. R&R please and thank you!


	4. The New Guy

**CLOSE YET FAR**

**CH. 4**

**DAY 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Except a copy of the games. But otherwise, no. (A/N: If you're wondering why this chapter is called "Day 2", the poupu thing was the first day.)

Sora's POV

(A/N: If you don't like the POV thing e-mail me about it and I'll change it)

I woke up bright and early the next morning, knowing that I have to make the most out of each day, not taking a moment for granted. "OK, 6:15" I thought out loud, "I wonder if the others are up yet?" As if my words held a kind of magic, I heard the doorbell ring. I got dressed quickly and ran downstairs to open the door.

"Hi Sora!" said a very cheerful Kairi.

"Hey, what's up?" I said as I extended my arms and hugged her.

"Nothin'" she said. "I'm glad you're awake."

"Why? Got something special for me?" I remarked.

She smiled. "Just follow me." It was just before sunrise. Kairi brought me down to the other island on my boat. We got out and stood on the end of the pier just in time to see the sun rising over the ocean. Kairi turned me around to face her. She looked into my eyes, and I felt a feeling so pure, it's impossible to describe. "Sora, I love you." She said.

"I love you too, Kairi." I replied. I pulled her in close. As our faces got closer, we both closed our eyes and our lips met. We were caught in a whirlwind of pure emotion.

After we pulled apart for much needed air, Namine came in from the side, saying "Oh my God! Did I just see the first kiss?"

"Yeah, you did. Thanks for showin' up. Now we have a witness." I retorted. Kairi giggled.

Riku showed up next, as if I had summoned him. "Hey guys." He said to me and Kairi. "Hey, Baby." He said to Namine, giving her a hug.

"Aww, Riku, you missed it." Namine said.

"What?" He asked, clueless.

"Their first kiss." She said. "It was so romantic." She looked into Riku's eyes, hopefully.

"Oh really?" Riku looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Never said a word." Riku replied.

Namine grabbed Kairi by the wrist and dragged her away. "What are you…?" she asked.

"Well?" Riku asked.

"Well what?"

"How was it?" He replied.

"Oh. It was freakin' awesome. Wait, why are you asking? Shouldn't you know?" I knew that Riku had kissed a girl before.

"Just asking, man. Wasn't that your first kiss?"

"Yea, so?"

"Loser." He put his hand in the shape of an "L" on his forehead as he said this.

"Shut the hell up." I couldn't think of anything else to say. I was in too good a mood. That's when I heard my cell phone ring. "Oh, crap, it's my mom." I said.

"So?" asked Riku.

"Just be prepared." I held the phone arm's length away and pressed talk. This is what I hear;

"SORA? ARE YOU THERE! OH, GOD, ARE YOU OK?" She's reeeally paranoid. Riku cringed when he heard her.

"Mom, calm down. I'm fine. I just left before you got up." I told her.

The worried yelling died down. "Oh, good. Well then, call me if you need a ride anywhere."

"Ok, bye." I said and hung up.

"Well, at least you know you're mom worries about you." Riku said.

"Sometimes I don't know if that's good or bad." I wondered out loud.

Kairi and Namine came back, giggling. "What are you guys so happy about?" Riku asked.

"Oh, nothing." Namine said.

"Riiiiiight." Riku replied.

That's when I looked over onto the horizon. "Hey, guys, do you see that boat?"

"Yeah, it looks like we have a new neighbor." Kairi said.

Once the boat came close, we saw there was a guy on board who looked about our age. He had straight black hair down to his shoulders and light skin with blue eyes and a lip ring. "Wow, he's cute." I heard Namine say.

"He seems mysterious." Riku stated.

"That's why she likes him." Kairi replied.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because I'm thinking the same thing." She retorted.

"You two are such great girlfriends." Riku said, sarcasm emphasized.

The ship landed at the dock and we greeted the mystery teen as he got off. "Hey, there. Welcome to the islands! My name is Sora. This is Kairi, Riku, and Namine."

"Hey" he said somewhat shyly. "Umm, my name's Velo."

"Nice to meet you." I extended my hand for a handshake, but he looked me in the eye for a minute first, then he shook my hand.

"So this is Destiny Islands." He looked at the surrounding area. "Where's all the houses?"

"Well, the houses are over on that island." I pointed in the direction of the other island. "Do you need help with your bags?"

"No thanks, I got everything right here." He had one bag on his back and another in his hand.

"Okay, let's go then." Just as Namine said that, dark circles appeared on the ground, and heartless spawned before us.

"Heartless."

"Yeah, thanks, Riku, I can see that." I said

"I didn't say it." Riku replied

"You've been following me everywhere I go. It's starting to tire me. GET OUT!" Velo stepped forward and summoned, to everyone's surprise, a Keyblade.

"NO WAY!" Riku and I said together.

Velo jumped into the air and came crashing down, unleashed a wave of energy that wiped out all the heartless.

"Woah" I looked in amazement at Velo. "You're a Keyblade bearer as well?"

"Yeah" Velo said quietly.

We were all sitting at Riku's place about 2 hours after the heartless incident. "So, Velo, what's your story about getting the keyblade?"

"Well, heartless attacked my home world one day and I was overwhelmed by them. That's when I saw… a light. I opened my eyes and, there it was."

"Just like us." Riku pointed at me and himself.

"Hey, Velo are you single?" Kairi asked. "'Cause if you are, I know a nice girl I can hook you up with."

"Sounds good to me. What does she look like?"

"She's got brown hair, and she's really hyper but she's pretty. Her name's Selphie."

"Wait… Selphie… Tilmitt?" Velo questioned.

"Yeah. Why? Do you know her?"

"Just don't let her know I'm here."

"Did something happen between you in the past?" Namine asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Velo replied

"A guilty conscience needs no accuser." I said.

"Get that from a fortune cookie?" Riku asked.

"Piss off."

We had a good laugh just hanging around, talking about different things. We knew the next day would be either really good, or really confusing. I was banking on good, but of course…

That's the end of this chapter! Please R&R. it may be awhile before my next update, so bear with me.


End file.
